supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Allen Ford
Allen Ford is Kelsi's sidekick and an arm wrestler from Pembroke, Ontario, Canada and was a contestant on Wipeout Canada (Chocolate Thunder. When Birdo said "Cell phones", Birdo said yes for that. He was a contestant on Wipeout Canada who watched Over the Top with Kelsi Nielsen, Tori Vega, Jade West, Cat Valentine and Trina Vega. Relationships His relationship is Birdo in arm wrestling, but changed to Kelsi Nielsen on Wipeout Canada. Quotes *"Fabulous?" *"At lava springs?" Trivia *The only hitman on Wipeout Canada. *So far, Kelsi was announced that Troy and Birdo hired him. Bio Allen Ford came from a little city called Pembroke, Ontario. He was a god who never throws pizza at Damian. Kelsi's way better than him in In the Name of the Empress ''from ''The Two Musketeers. He had to announce Kelsi for arm wrestling. He steals Bet on It by Troy. Allen Ford is Kelsi's sidekick and he's way much better than Kelsi in arm wrestling until Wipeout Canada aired, worst arm wrestler than Kelsi after WIpeout Canada is aired and the Can't See 'Ems was shown to the piano player's wife, sings much more HSM songs than the Backyardigans, a hand core arm wrestler of Pembroke mentioned by Tasha and Taylor and an unlockable character in many Wipeout Canada games, a contestant played by Rodger Bumpass (the same actor as Squidward Tentacles from SpongeBob SquarePants) but appeared in A Night to Remember from High School Musical 3. Both Allen and Kelsi in Get'cha Head in the Game had two weeks left until arm wrestling. Jessica, Ennis and Jonathan knew that he and Abigail were both in the most linked pages, but they end up in the same time. He was announced in the Super Smash Bros Bowl Wiki that it was him on March 11 2012 (where the time changes it backward to forward), where the entire wiki had featured Mad Scientist Tasha, Solving Damian Dermite, Breaking Free, Peach/Gallery, Vanessa Hudgens were at the same number of bytes (1,052). He never throws the pizza at Damian Dermite and he hates getting warned by the principal. He likes A Life in a Day from the real SpongeBob. In Wipeout Sponge, Damian Dermite gets mad at the show Wipeout Canada's Allen Ford. He had only appeared in every song of the Backyardigans but all the songs from Chichen Itza-Pizza. His nickname is LAVA in Wipeout Canada: The Game and the hit man in his episode. He was eliminated in the Dizzy Dummy. He is the counselor of Lava Springs Country Club. He did not see Gabriella in two weeks. Song Appearances *Stick to the Status Quo *We're All In This Together *Get'cha Head in the Game *What I've Been Looking For *What Time Is It? (Summer) *Work This Out *You are the Music in Me *You Are the Music in Me (Sharpay's Version) (cameo) *I Don't Dance *Gotta Go My Own Way *Bet on It (steal song) *Everyday *All for One *I Want It All *A Night To Remember *Just Wanna Be With You *Walk Away *Scream *Senior Year Spring Medley *We're All In This Together (Gradution Version) *High School Musical *In the Name of the Empress Gallery Ford 01.JPG|At the Qualifier Ford 02.JPG|Arm wrestling rematch of Allen vs. Jessica Ford, Allen Category:Males Category:Characters without pearls Category:ASBB Category:Wipeout Canada Category:Contestants from Renfrew County Category:Contestants from Pembroke Category:Pembroke, Ontario Category:High School Musical characters Category:Contestants without pearls Category:Minor characters Category:Unlockables Category:Petawawa, Ontario Category:Ontario Category:Featured articles Category:Contestants on May 15th Category:Renfrew County Category:Contestants Category:Main Characters Category:Played By Wipeout Category:Characters with silver badges Category:Characters with badges in the blog comment track Category:Petawawa and Pembroke Category:Over the Top Category:Characters appear in films Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Wipeout Canada Ontario Category:Wipeout Canadians Category:Eastern Ontario